


Carry Me Sammy?

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-12
Updated: 2007-07-12
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean's hurt and needs a little help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: This particular bunny was found after watching the gag reel of the box set of the first season. When Jensen jumped into Jared's arms and Jared made it look easy even though that should be at least one hundred sixty pounds of Jensen and he didn't even stumble, it got to me. And what was supposed to be a sweet, short little story of Sam carrying Dean turned in shameless porn ficlet, damn the boys for their hotness!

*g* Hope you enjoy reading!  


* * *

"Fuck no! Don't even get me started on you. Damn it Dean!" 

 

They had just come back from a freakin' fantastic night in the towns good ole' bar. The bar where his idiot of a brother had tried to set up a type of tag team sex fight with fucking dumb and dumber. 

 

The low life's had been leering at them all night and when they were about to leave, Dean had gone over to them. 

 

Sam had seen them eagerly nodding their heads before they got up and followed Dean like puppy dogs back to where he sat. 

 

With a cocky grin he had so kindly informed him that they would be going back to the motel with guests tonight. Of course, the man and woman behind him were grinning like jackals after just winning their meal, giving Sam a look like Dean preferred them to himself, and they had just seduced him over the moon and Sam wouldn't be leaving with his brother tonight. 

Like they could convince Dean to join in a small little threesome with him off to the side. 

 

Fuckin' peroxide had gone to their heads. 

 

It had gotten him seeing red, made him grab Dean by the scruff of the neck and pull him into a kiss that damn near drew blood and had left both panting. 

 

Then what his brother had affectionately called his 'Cujo side' had come forth and he was telling the couple in a growling voice that Dean was *his* under no uncertain terms and that no one would be tasting or touching him in that way. 

 

He had felt Dean shiver where he still had his hand on the back of his neck. 

 

His brother told him that when he got into that mode where he couldn't see straight, his already low voiced dropped and got this guttural tone to it that was slightly evil and not a little bit scary. As well as arousing. 

 

The blondie double had backed off and given them a glare before heading over to some other unsuspecting victim. He hoped the man hadn't gotten herpes from the duo.

 

Then of course when Dean had gotten his senses back he had started ripping on him. Telling Sam that he had just gotten rid of a 'premium deal' and that they need something a little more exciting in their lives. He had fucking insinuated that their sex was apparently getting a little too boring for him. 

 

The of course Dean had to say that it wasn't his fault the Sammy was a little prude. 

 

And there they were, out in the parking lot of some little no name bar in a grungy little town where there was supposed to be a black dog up and about. 

 

A demon they had yet to find much evidence other than the rumors of. A demon that just jumped out from behind the alleyway, right onto Dean. 

 

They had been too distracted to hear it, smell that scent that couldn't be missed. 

 

And now it had Dean pinned to the ground wincing with him standing there like a civilian that just saw his first devil. It was his brother shout of, 

 

"Get the fuckin' gun!" That had him running to the car where they had left the appropriate bullets for this type of thing. 

 

Once he had grasped the cool metal in his hand he took aim from where half of him was still in the car, shot the damn thing in the heart. 

 

A wave of relief washed through him when he saw the thing drop onto Dean, heard him grunt in pain. Pain, he was alive. 

 

Quickly dropping the weapon he rushed out of the car to run to his big brother, crouching down to help heave off the black mass. He made quick work of the body, dragging it further into the alley before setting it alight, getting rid of any evidence that it had ever been there. 

 

An annoyed, slightly wavering voice sounded from behind him. 

 

"Sam?" 

 

Sam sighed in exasperation, turning around to face his brother. 

 

"What now Dean." It was a statement after all that had happened. 

 

Dean looked up from where he was sitting in the slick mud, hair flattened and nose smudged with dirt and the slime of the dog. 

 

"I don' t think I can walk." 

 

Fuckin' perfect. 

 

Going forward he reached down and picked up his brother. He was heavy, but nothing he couldn't handle. Once he had a good grip and had shifted Dean into a position he could work with he headed towards the car, only to feel Dean tug on his hair sharply. 

 

"Man, there is no way I'm getting in my baby smelling like this. The hotels only what? A mile away." 

 

Sam tensed, Dean wasn't the one carrying freakin' one hundred seventy pounds of muscle. But Dean was hurt and anybody that knew them would know that as much as Dean would cave under his requests, Sam was just as much a sucker for it when Dean was injured. 

 

So with one more sigh for the road he locked up the Impala, taking care not to jostle his brother before he started heading down the barren highway. 

 

It was actually kind of nice, feeling the solid weight of Dean against him, his arms under his knees and back and Dean's hand entwined in his air, arms heavy across his shoulders, hot breath skimming his neck. 

 

The walk was quick as for all Dean bitched about him being the younger, weaker brother; he was stronger than Dean in the weight lifting department. 

 

When he reached the motel room he made quick work of the locks as he kicked the door open. 

 

Dean smelled awful. 

 

Once the door was shut securely behind them he lay Dean down on the bed, stripping himself before leaning over to do the same for his brother. 

 

Hands that were slippery from touching whatever Dean was covered with had trouble with the tightly laced boots. His growling caused Dean to chuckle and finally Sam just up and yanked the annoying shoes off of his brother, hands holding Dean's leg steady as he did so. 

 

When they were both bare he went to the small bathroom, smiling as he felt the water pressure, surprisingly good for this type of place. 

 

Satisfied with the temperature Sam went into the bedroom and smiled at Dean, leaning down to kiss his bad ankle before he took him into his arms and out of the room to the shower. 

 

Pulling aside the curtain he sat his brother down on the rim, uncaring of the water seeping to the floor. 

 

He gently washed of the grime his brother had received from the nights events and once his skin was unadorned by any but the golden sheen that it seemed to have, he pulled him into the tub. 

 

Dean sat in the yellow porcelain and stared up with wide eyes. He was unaccustomed to being taken care of like this, even after all this time 

 

Sam shook his head and got down with him, just barely being able to set his knees on either side of Dean's hips. Once settled in a way he knew wouldn't anger his brother's injury he leaned down and kissed him softly. 

 

Warmth spread through him from the simple connection of skin and both were satisfied to keep it light, for the time being. 

 

He gently scrubbed the entirety of the little bottle of shampoo into his brother's hair, which was much longer than it looked when not standing straight as it did when dry. 

 

While he had been washing his brother, his legs and cock had been brushing against Dean's arousal, causing it to rise to attention. 

 

Sam could tell Dean was getting frustrated and gave him a grin as he stood and patted himself down with one of the scratchy towels, reaching down and doing the same to the man sitting in the drained tub. 

 

There was no building up to the moment; it was all there and now. Both brothers had been holding back, not going too far and all the built up tension and sexual frustration had gotten to them. 

 

Knowing not to try and stand Dean waited impatiently for his brother to carry him to the bed, a brief thought of the groom carrying the bride over the threshold flashed through Sam's head as he walked into the bedroom and lay both of them down onto the bed opposite of the one their clothes were on. 

 

Dean tugged on his hair and ground his hips into Sam's, telling him without words to turn over so that he was now straddling the brunet. 

 

Dean grabbed onto his arms, pulling them to rest up above his head, grasping the pillow that his head was below, gripping the sheets tightly. 

 

With cocky smirk back full force Sam felt his brother lean down to lick his collarbone, moving up to his ear before nipping at the rosy bud that had been calling for attention. 

 

Sam gasped, bucking off the bed, Dean's body restraining him from doing so. 

 

Dean laughed, moving down to his brothers hips, palming the sharp angles as he sucked his way down his brothers chest, a path of rising blood under skin following his mouth. 

 

When he got down to his brother rising cock, Sam saw Dean look up and could almost see what he should look like. Lips plump from biting into, cheeks flush and jade eyes heavy lidded as he panted. His come fuck me look. 

 

Dean's eyes darkened at the must be sight and he turned his head to lay a kiss to the hot skin that was rising from the thatch of course hair that Dean was now nuzzling. 

 

Sam moaned and writhed beneath him as Dean took the weeping head into his mouth, tongue darting into the slit and swirling around the length. 

 

He let the head go with a pop and it sent a jolt of pleasure to Sam's already engorged cock. Dean spoke, his voice rough and low, a slight tilt that showed his aroused amusement. 

 

"You like that Sammy? Like feeling my mouth on your cock?" Sam groaned and tried to thrust back into the 

encompassing heat, but Dean pulled back, denying him. 

 

"What Sammy, you want me to finish off sucking you. Maybe shove my fingers into you?" Said fingers had moved down to his ass and were now kneading the muscle, ghosting over his entrance but not putting any pressure on it. 

 

Sam whimpered. 

 

"How 'bout I fuck you dry? You'd like that wouldn't ya' little brother. Me shoving my dick into you raw." 

 

Gasping Sam writhed on the bed, hands clutching at the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white. Dean grinned. 

 

"What, no answer? Well, I guess I'll just have to do it all won't I." 

 

With that said he engulfed Sam's cock completely, relaxing his throat to take the length into his mouth down to the root. 

 

Sammy yelled, bucking up and throwing his head back and forth on the sheets, nonsense coming out of his mouth with the occasional understandable Deanpleasegodstop. It was too much, the pleasure was starting to hurt, he couldn't take it anymore. 

 

With a yell his body came up off the bed, heels digging into the mattress as his body went taut as a bowstring, his release filling Dean's mouth as he swallowed convulsively. 

 

He remained that way until he suddenly felt weak, tired and fell back down with a thump, sensitive member pulling out of Dean's mouth. 

 

He closed his eyes, wanting to fall asleep but couldn't as Dean's fingers were suddenly at his mouth, ordering him to suck. 

 

Sam silently took them into his mouth; tongue running around the three morsels, tasting them, the sweat on skin, the unique flavor that was all Dean. His. 

 

When Dean seemed satisfied with the wetness he pulled them out of Sam's greedy mouth and moved then down to his entrance circling as he pushed Sam's legs up so that they were bent at the knees and he could more clearly see what he was doing. 

 

Sam gasped at the burn of the long finger pressing fully into him, his body willingly accepting the godnowmore feeling. 

 

Dean obliged the silent request and let a second finger join the first, begin moving it in and out of the contracting muscles as Dean watched intently as his lighter fingers enter Sam's tanned body, watched part of him enter Sammy over and over again and then he was adding three. 

 

Now it was starting to hurt, the burn turning fiery and clamping down onto Dean's fingers but his body was still relaxed from before and he wanted it so much. 

 

That feeling of nothing between Dean and himself, no condoms or slick fluid parting them. 

 

When he couldn't stand the to wait anymore he wrapped his legs around Dean's waist, pulling him closer and up to his face as he growled, commanded. 

 

"Now!" 

 

Dean looked wide-eyed, as if he really wasn't expecting to do it dry, but he could sense it to, that need to not be separated by anything. And he was always the good little soldier. 

 

He pulled himself up, hands going to Sam's which were still above his head, laying them on top as he positioned himself, staring into his brother's eyes. 

 

He pushed in and damn it hurt like a bitch and it was only the first inch. Even though he had been somewhat prepared, the hard arousal that was entering him had tears near coursing down his face and he could see Dean wincing as his muscles grasped him a little too hard. 

 

Taking a deep breath he relaxed himself, breathing in and out for a minute before he hooked his ankles more securely over the small of Dean's back and pulled. 

 

Dean moaned loudly as that heat coursed through his veins, burning him alive, scorching. 

 

Sam writhed, fuck! It hurt so much, so damn much that he could barely breath, but there was something amazing about it, something that made him feel wonder at the fact that it was only them, nothing else. 

 

Then Dean started moving. 

 

It wasn't slow, but it wasn't fast, rough but tender, a whole lot of contradictions in one action. 

 

Sam rose to meet Dean's thrusts and they had a rhythm that was new and old, primal. They were connecting and feeling and there was so much pain and pleasure, couldn't handle it anymore. 

 

With a silent scream, throat working but no noise coming out as his head was thrown back with the force of it. 

 

The sheer power, he was falling into the abyss and Dean was coming with him. 

 

The muscles surrounding his cock and the sweat slick skin brushing his, the smell of Sam's come, the feel of it against his belly and *Sam*, all around him, everything, nothing that wasn't some part of him. 

 

He came and it was all that he had, all that he was, his bitching and whining, Sam's, their lives, their feelings, heart and minds, everything. 

 

It seemed to last hours before both came down from their high, collapsing against each other with a sigh as Dean pulled out gently and Sam curled around him, head resting on Dean's chest. 

 

Once he could get a sentence around the panting he asked. 

 

"Still think I'm a prude?" 

 

Dean wordlessly laughed and shook his head, arms coming around his little brother in an embrace, head falling back as he breathed in the scent that was thick in the air. 

 

The pain in his ankle, words of the evening were all forgotten in that single moment of all that was them.


End file.
